Music is all I Need
by KrystalDreams14
Summary: (Give me time. I'm working on it... Please read this story though!)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was a chilly, white, winter day and I was standing inside the large examination hall. I kept glancing at my watch worriedly.

"Where the heck is she? The exam starts in 35 minutes but everyone was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago and she isn't anywhere to be seen! Oh please may they let her in! Please!"

You see, today was the day of the entrance examination for Saotome Academy; a large boarding school for performing arts. There are so many people here to try and get in. It's making me nervous but I don't know anyone here and I'm too shy to speak to anyone. The only person I do know is my best friend Nanami Haruka.

Haruka dreams of one day becoming a composer and writing a song for her idol. Me… Well I just really love music. I can't say that I have any dreams but I'm hoping that by getting into Saotome Academy I'll know for sure what I want for my future.

I look back down at my watch again and see that there is exactly half an hour left until the exam starts. I know that that's still a while but I don't think this school entirely accepts tardiness.

"Utau!" A voice calls after a few more seconds. Turning around I find Haruka walking towards me with a smile on her face.

"You made it! Where were you?" I ask her relieved.

"Ah, well, I stopped to help a little girl who was lost and that resulted in me turning up late at the gates. The guards wouldn't let me in but this really nice guy came and tried to let me in but they still wouldn't let me. Then another guy came and explained to them that I had stopped to help the little girl." She explained.

"Did they let you in?"

"No. They still refused to let me in, even though I begged, but then one of the guards got a phone call and when he finished talking he turned to face me and said I could take the exam!"

"That's great!" I exclaimed with a grin plastered on my face. "Well I wish you luck!"

"Yeah, I wish you luck too. Hopefully we'll both pass!" Haruka replied with a smile.

Just then a man walks through the doors at the front of the examination hall.

"Ok everyone, please take a seat." He told us all. Once everyone was seated, and the exam papers were passed out he said "You may begin… now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I'm so happy! I passed the exam and made it into Saotome Academy along with Haruka! I don't know if I would survive here without her. It's ok for her because she's not shy like I am.

I still remember when I first met Haruka, I had just moved with my family out to the countryside. We used to live in the city but my mother was becoming ill and living outside the city was a much better option for her.

I was walking home from the shops one day when I bumped into Haruka. She asked if I needed any help and offered to help me carry some of the many bags I held. On the way home she questioned if I was new to the area, and me being the shy person I am, didn't say much at first. I guess you could say Haruka knew I needed a friend and so, whenever she saw me she would come and say hi and ask if I wanted to hang with her. After a while I became friendlier with her, talking a little more and coming to trust her more and we've been best friends ever since.

Looking around all the millions of people surrounding me I soon spot Haruka in the crowd.

"Ah! Haruka!" I walk over to her and smile. "Hey! I'm so happy we both got in! Isn't that great?!"

"I know! I'm so excited!" She replies, smiling from ear to ear.

"Haruka, we're in the same class!" Shibunya Tomochika happily comments as she jumps onto Haruka's back, giving her a hug. "And you're with us as well Utau!" She then proceeds to hug me as well.

"That's cool…"

Shibunya Tomochika is a girl that Haruka met at the entrance exams. She is a really friendly girl; I'm just too shy to say much. She understands that and is like Haruka when she first met me; respects the fact that I'm shy but still talks to me. I consider her someone to call a friend, just… not one that I talk to so much because of my shyness.

"Ok everyone, please make your way to the stage outside and take a seat so we can start the entrance ceremony." A voice speaks through the speakers.

"Come on, let's go then!" Tomochika-san says, grabbing me and Haruka by the arms and pulling us along before we start walking ourselves.

* * *

"Well, everyone, welcome to the Saotome Academy Entrance Ceremony." The man up on stage introduces. "First, an address from the headmaster." He then stops speaking so the headmaster can start, but he isn't anywhere to be seen. The man starts looking around before a voice breaks out above everything, laughing loudly before speaking;

"Anyone who doesn't know love, doesn't even think to speak of songs! Just leave here at once!" Locating where the voice was coming from, everyone sees a figure, appearing to be that of a male, on top of one of the towers.

The figure starts laughing again.

"The beating of a heart is the first source of music!" And at that, the strange man jumps off the roof and begins diving towards the ground before taking a turn upwards and bouncing around a bit before talking again. "Hai, my friends. The headmaster is me, Shining Saotome!"

He continues to talk, welcoming everyone who made it into Saotome Academy. Then proceeds to spin onto stage and dance a bit. Everyone sits there, amazed and shocked. I, on the other hand, sit there, grinning like an idiot and start giggling quietly. This guy is seriously funny! I'm loving our headmaster already!

"Congratulations on your acceptance here! Thank you!" The headmaster; Shining Saotome, calls as he flies away. I continue to sit there, still grinning and laughing a little louder now.

* * *

Haruka, Tomochika-san and I all sit in A Class, waiting for our sensei to show up. Tomochika-san is explaining to Haruka who Shining Saotome was while I'm wondering around the room, admiring practically everything that I see. This place was amazing and I've barely even seen any of it yet!

I start to go back over to where Haruka and Tomochika-san are to hang with them for a bit.

As I head over there I see a red-head guy run over to where they are.

_'Hm? I wonder what he wants'_ I think.

"All right! We're in the same class!" I hear him cheer.

"So this is lifesaver "A"?" Tomochika-san questions Haruka once I'm standing with them.

"I'm Ittoki Otoya." The red-head introduces. "Nice to meet you again." Tomochika-san chooses that moment to step more in front of Haruka and introduce herself. Haruka then introduces herself.

I stand there, feeling too shy to talk, so I just poke Haruka in the arm, causing her to turn a bit and see me there.

"Ah! This is Wakana Uatu!" Haruka tells him for me. I just smile and wave shyly.

Ittoki-kun replies with a hello back to me before continuing to talk to Haruka about how it was good she was still able to take the test.

"Elizabeth!" We hear someone call across the classroom unexpectedly. We look to see some guy wearing glasses with messy blond hair running and then jump straight for Haruka.

Swiftly, someone pulled Haruka out of the way, leaving an open path right for me. Thus resulting in having some guy that I don't even know, hugging me with both his arms and legs wrapped around me.

"A-ano… Can you please get off of me…?" I ask, but I'm too quiet and he doesn't hear me.

"Hey! Get off of her would you!" Ittoki-kun yells at him for me. The guy, still hugging me, turns his head to look at me, then seeing that he got the wrong person, let go of me and I fell to the ground.

"Itai." I mumble, rubbing my head from where I hit it.

"Are you ok?" Ittoki-kun asks, sticking out his hand for me to grab, which I take and he helps me of the floor.

"I-I'm fine, I-I think…" I reply, dusting off anything that may be on my skirt.

"What was that about?!" Tomochika-san angrily asks the guy. "Someone could've gotten hurt!"

_'Someone practically did get hurt.'_ I think, standing there quietly next to Ittoki-kun.

"I beg your pardon." Glasses guy says, turning towards Tomochika-san. "She looks so much like Elizabeth that I lost it for a moment there…"

"I look like someone from another country?" Haruka questions.

"No, our family dog."

"Eh?" I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

"Elizabeth, so tiny and cute!" He states, then proceeds to start saying about how he and Elizabeth have been separated for however long.

This causes me to start giggling slightly. Come on, who wouldn't when seeing, a guy who appears around 18, acting like this?

"I'm Shinomiya Natsuiki!" He finally says. "I love things that are small and cute."

"I'm Hijirikawa Masuto." The blue haired guy; who saved Haruka from Shinomiya-kun hugging her to death, introduces. I only just noticed him there now; must have been too caught up in other things it seems, to realize he was there.

Ittoki-kun then moves away from my side and goes and asks Shinomiya-san if he can call him "Na-chan". Shinomiya-san just smiles and says that he likes it and thinks it's cute.

Not finding anything more in this conversation, I walk to the last row of desks and sit down at the one next to the window.

I look over to my right to see Hijirikawa-kun walk over to his desk and sit there seemingly down for some reason. Tilting my head to the right slightly I just shrug it off and stare out the window, admiring the view.

All of a sudden someone clicks their fingers and the curtains close in my face, blocking my view of outside and causing my attention to be directed towards the front of the room.

"Ohayo-pu!" Someone, who I'm guess is our teacher, says cheerfully. Spotlights are directed to the board where the person is standing and I can see it's a female with long, curly, pink hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow jumper.

_'That's Tsukimiya Ringo! Wah! He's our sensei?!'_ I think excitedly. I've heard of him before and even though he's a cross dresser he's cool.

"Okay, okay, everyone, take your seats!" He says, clapping his hands then throwing them forward. Everyone talks as they head to their seats, saying things about their amazement that Tsukimiya Ringo is our sensei. "I'm in charge of A Class here! Call me Ringo-sensei! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

_'Even like this I can tell he's a guy. Mah! He's still cool though!'_

"You are the top 0.5% that passed the exam! So welcome! To Saotome Academy!" Ringo-sensei speaks to the class. "As you all know very well, Saotome Academy is a vocational school dedicated to cultivating idols and composers who write songs for them. Our facilities and environment are also fabulous!"

_'You can say that again.'_ I think. _'They're amazing!'_

"Every single homeroom teacher here is a working idol! All of the other teachers are famous, first rate poets and composers!" Ringo-sensei continues. "If you distinguish yourself, you may just be in for a major debut! So with that in mind, I hope you're all raring to go!"

* * *

Its lunchtime and everyone is heading for the dining area. Tomochika-san is telling Haruka and I how great she thinks the school is. I just walk alongside the two, staying quiet, not really needing to say anything.

Once we get to the lines of students waiting to order their lunch, Tomochika-san asks us what we're going to eat.

"I'm gonna get a hamburger." She confirms. Haruka walks after her, taking her student card out of her pocket. I start to follow them when some person bumps me with their shoulder, spinning me around slightly and knocking me off of my feet.

I close my eyes waiting to feel the impact of hitting the ground, but it never comes. Instead I feel a pair of arms holding me around the waist.

"Gotcha." A voice says from above me. I open my eyes and come face to face with a pair of bright azure blue ones. Setting me back on my feet, I turn around to thank the person. It's a boy my height, maybe one or two centimetres taller, with blond hair and wearing a navy fedora with the school's symbol on it.

"Utau, you ok?" Haruka asks, coming over to see if I am alright.

"Careful there, Ochibi-chan." Another guy says, walking over to where we are. The word "Ochibi" seems to get to the guy standing in front of me.

"Ren! My name ain't "Ochibi-chan"!" The boy accuses the guy. "It's Kurusu Shou!"

Haruka seems to just ignore him and turn to the other guy.

"Ano, thank you for helping me the day of the entrance exam!" She thanks him.

Sometime after they have a small conversation Tomochika-san comes running over to Haruka and exclaims

"N-Nani! Lifesaver "B" was Jinguji Ren?!"

"A-ano… Thanks again for catching me before." I turn to thank the boy again. He just smiles and replies

"No problem. I'm Kurusu Shou!"

"I-I'm Wakana Utau." I tell him, bowing slightly.

"Nice name." He compliments. This causes my cheeks to dust over with a slight pink.

"A-arigatou!"

"Neh, Uatu, lets go get something to eat." Haruka says to me, starting to head over to the counters more.

"Ha-hai!" I say, running over to her.

* * *

When we finish lunch we all head to our rooms to start unpacking. Haruka and Tomochik-san share a room and I'm in the one next to them, but by myself. Odd numbers I guess.

Once I finish looking around my room, I start to unpack everything I had brought with me. I place the two photo frames on my desk. One photo was of my family, all smiling happily in the snow. I took that sometime before I came to Saotome Academy. The other photo was of Haruka and Me. Haruka got us to take this photo together as a memory of becoming friends.

Its night by the time I finish unpacking and so I get changed into my pyjamas then decide to grab my flute and start to play it for a bit. Someone had mentioned that the rooms were soundproof which pleases, meaning I can play without disturbing anyone. I decide to play a simple song, one of the ones I played when I had first started playing.

After playing a few songs I put my flute pack in its case and grab my notebook, pencil and rubber. Sitting down on my bed and leaning against the pillows I continue to write the song I've been working on before coming to Saotome Academy.

As I'm finishing the verse I'm working on I hear a meow come from my window. Looking towards it I see a cute little black cat with green eyes. Placing the things down on my bed I call the cat over. With another meow it pads over, jumps onto my bed and sits right next to me.

"So, what's your name then?" I ask it. I notice a collar round it neck so I look at the charm on it and see a name engraved into it. "Cecil. So you're a boy now huh? What are you doing here Cecil?"

Cecil only meows and rubs its cheek against my hand. I just smile and pick him up giving him a cuddle.

"Wah! Your fur is so soft!" I giggle. "Well I should be getting to sleep now. Got a big day ahead of me tomorrow. So you run along now kay?" I tell Cecil, placing him down on the small balcony outside my window.

Once he runs off I close my window and shut the curtains. Then I grab my notebook, rubber and pencil from on my bed and place it onto my desk.

Walking over to the light switch, I turn it off then walk over to my bed, climb in and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"At last, my classes at Saotome Academy start today." Ringo-sensei says as class begins. "Everyone here… has survived the fierce entrance examination battle…" He pauses before pointing at the whole class "But your real battle begins today. People in the idol course, raise your hands!"

_'That's me.'_ I raise my hand, signifying that I'm apart of the idol course. I glance around me and notice that Tomochika-san, Ittoki-kun, Shinomiya-kun and Hijirikawa-kun all have their hands raised too.

Putting our hand back down, Ringo-sensei continues

"Then, those in the musical composition course…" I see Haruka raise her hand, among other people in the class. The boy in front of me also has his hand raised. He has moss green, shoulder length hair from what I can see of him. "I see. So we've got kids who aim to become idols and kids who aim to compose for the idols." Ringo-sensei carries on. "You'll be studying together in order to acquaint yourselves with each other, but at the end of the first term, the idol course students and composition students will pair up!"

_'Pair up? Mah! But I'm too shy! I don't know if I'll even be able to talk to them!'_ I start to worry. _'Though, that does depend on who I'm with…'_

"And your partner… won't necessarily have to come from this A class! You're free to pick a partner of your choice from S class, or any other class." Ringo-sensei explains. "Your graduation audition will be performed in that pairing! And the road to a major debut will be opened to the victorious pair!"

_'A major debut…'_ That one sentence repeats in my mind a few times before I think. _'Wah! So if I can get myself to become less shy and more confident. I might be able to win and get a major debut! That would be so cool!'_ The idea sounds amazing and I might have just found my dream.

After pausing for a bit to let that information sink in, Ringo-sensei speaks again.

"Until the official pairs are decided at the end of the first term… You should get to know a lot of people and search for your perfect partner!"

I swallow the small rising bump in my throat. Talking to people is hard! But… I need to become more confident, so… ok. I'll try.

"There's a very important rule!" Sensei says sternly. "That rule is… Romance is absolutely forbidden! Dating between the sexes is outlawed! Offenders will be expelled immediately, no matter what the reason! This is the academy's rule!"

_'That won't be a problem for me!'_ I glance around a notice the looks on some people's faces. _'I wonder how they'll go with that rule. Seems to me that they'd rather not have that rule around…'_

"Now, let's start with checking everybody's capabilities by having a recording contest!" Ringo-sensei is straight back to being his cheery self again. "I'm going to pair you up for this one time only. The idol course kids will write the lyrics…"

_'Piece of cake, I've already written a bunch before and my family seem to think they're really good. Hopefully everyone else will think so too!'_

"And the composer course kids will write the music." Referring to the lists attached to the board Ringo-sensei tells us that he's randomly drawn lots to decide on who's with whom. "After all, in show business, luck is also part of ability."

Looking up at the sheets I see that I'm with a boy named Saitou Kairi. I hear the boy in front of me say something

"I'm with… Wakana Utau…"

"Eh?" I perk up at hearing my name. "Neh~" I poke him on the shoulder carefully. He turns around to look at me and I see he has chocolate brown eyes and small, rectangle glasses perched on his nose.

"What is it?" He questions.

"I-I'm Wakana Utau…" I tell him shyly.

"So you're my partner huh? Nice to meet you! I'm Saitou Kairi!" Saitou-kun points to himself with his thumb, giving me a closed eye grin. Opening his eyes again, he looks at me seemingly studying my appearance.

I turn my head down and look at my table, feeling embarrassed under his gaze. He soon speaks again, saying something I really don't expect to hear.

"Hey, you're really pretty. Ya know that?" I look back up at him and tilt my head in confusion. "It's true!" He confirms. "I really like the colour of your eyes, especially!"

"A-arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Okay!" Ringo-sensei broke everyone's conversations, causing Saitou-kun's and my attention to be directed back to him. "As a reference point, let's listen to the best tune from last year. Accompanying on piano will be… Nanami Haruka-chan!" He says, smiling.

"M-me?" Haruka asks, surprised.

"That's right! If you would…"

Haruka nervously walks to the piano with Ringo-sensei and places the sheet music on the piano stand. Ringo-sensei tells her where to start from.

_'Oh, no. Haruka can't read sheet music can she?! Oh, please be alright Haruka, please!'_ I think worriedly, and then smile slightly at her, even though she can't actually see me.

Haruka sits there silently, not playing anything. People around me start asking each other what's wrong, and saying things to each other like

"She doesn't know how to read sheet music?"

"Seriously!"

"I can't believe it!"

All these things I know are making Haruka just feel worse. I look to her and try to get her attention by staring but she still doesn't notice me. She's paying too much attention to the student's comments.

"Don't tell me she can't even play piano…" Some girl says to her friend.

Standing up abruptly, Haruka states

"I can play the piano! My grandma taught me!" At that everyone's comments became about her not being taught by a professional and how he even got into Saotome Academy in the first place.

"Nanami, don't listen to them!" Ittoki-kun stands up and tells her.

"You're the one who's in for trouble, Ittoki-kun." Some other girl tells him.

"Getting teamed up with that girl." Another says.

I can't stand the fact that my best friend is having all these people say these things about her. Suddenly gaining enough courage, I stand up from my seat and tell everyone.

"Stop being mean to Haruka!" This causes everyone to turn to look at me. At that moment I become really shy again, so I look down and mumble "She's an amazing piano player. You just don't know that…"

"What about this girl? How'd she even get in?"

"I know. She's too shy."

"She'll never make it."

"Her partners gonna fail, along with her…"

People start to say all these things about me. I got their attention away from Haruka, but… now it's all on me, and the things they're saying…

Trying my hardest not to cry, I sit back in my seat and bury my face in my hands.

* * *

After class, I went to my room and put all my books away on my desk and grabbed my satchel, then walked outside to find somewhere away from people, to rest.

I found somewhere to sit, under a nice tree and then took out my notebook, pencil and rubber from my bag and started writing a new song. One to reflect my emotions based on how the kids treated me during class.

So that's where I am now, scribbling words on a page in order to form sentences and lyrics to sing.

"Utau!" Someone's voice cuts me off before I can write anything else. I turn slightly to see Ittoki-kun running over to me. "Utau! Can you teach me how to write lyrics? Please! You the last person I can ask!"

"Eh? What do you mean by 'last person'?" I ask once he sits down next to me.

"Well, I asked Tokiya, Shou, Na-chan, Masa and Ren but none of them were helpful. Please, can you help me?!" He looks at me, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"I guess I could… You didn't have to give me the eyes though, Ittoki-kun…" I tell him shyly. "Well, I don't know if I will be much help, but to me; music comes from the heart. I write based on what I'm feeling; be that joy, sadness, anger, regret, etcetera. Sometimes though, I need a tune in my head first, otherwise I find the lyrics don't flow. Because every song has a melody and a tune, right?

"Other times I go outside or… anywhere really, for inspiration. Trust me; writing lyrics isn't the easiest thing in the world. To some it comes naturally, to others; it takes time and patience… and a lot of thought." I'm talking to Ittoki-kun clearer now, more confident. I guess that's just how I am when it comes to things I'm interested in. "Sometimes, I get ideas and so I just write them down in my notebook and so, when I need lyrics to right, I can look at my ideas and come up with something."

Ittoki-kun sits there quietly, processing what I've just told him. Please may he understand what I said…

Suddenly, I'm being hugged tightly by him.

"Arigatou! Thank you so much Utau! I finally know how to write lyrics!" He lets go of me and smiles brightly. I give him a relieved smile.

"You're welcome Ittoki-kun!"

"Call me Otoya!"

"O-ok… Otoya-kun."

There's a small silence before Otoya-kun asks me

"Neh~ Utau. What are you writing now?" I look at him a little surprised.

"Eh? A-ano… well, it's just something small…" I say, trailing off.

"Can you sing it for me?"

I look up at him wide-eyed. No ones ever asked me to sing one of my songs for them, except for my family.

"A-ah… Ok!" I take a deep breath before starting to sing

"All that they see in me,

Is small and nothingness to them.

They will never care,

About the things I feel or do.

Is there someone out there?

Someone who can understand me?

It's like I'm the one,

The one that no one cares about,

The one that's always by herself,

The one that's never gonna grow, or change."

I looked down, my face almost completely red from shyness.

"Wow…" My head shot back up and I look at Otoya-kun surprised. "That was amazing! You're an amazing singer Utau and your song was cool too!"

Otoya-kun grins at me and I can't help but smile brightly back at him. I'm so relieved that he likes my song; otherwise, I don't know what I would've done.

"I've gotta go see Haruka now!" He says before standing up and running off while waving to me. I wave back before putting my things away and going to find a nice tree to sit in.

Finding that one tree, I climb up and sit down on a sturdy branch. I then take my flute out of its case and assemble it. Deciding on what song to play I settle with Sadness and Sorrow by Toshiro Masuda.

I play the song a couple of times. Playing flute is another way to let out my feeling and right now it's working its magic; I'm feeling a lot happier now.

"Ah! It's you Utau! I didn't know you played the flute!"

"Huh?" I look down below me and see Saitou-kun standing there. "Well… it's kinda, just a side hobby sorta thing…" I mumble. He still hears me though.

"That's cool! I play the flute too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'll show you if you'd like!" He smiles up at me.

"Ano. O-ok I guess…" Placing my flute back in its case I jump down from the tree, landing in a crouched position.

* * *

Saitou-kun went and got his flute while I waited in one of the music rooms for him.

_'Saitou-kun seems really nice. I should really try to get to know him better. Ok, when he gets back I am going to try and be more confident around him.'_ I think, determination showing in my features.

The door to the music room then opens and Saitou-kun walks in, closing the door behind him.

Pulling up a chair beside me he asks after he sets up his flute;

"So, I'll play what I've done so far for the song I've been working on for our recording contest."

I can only nod. I can't say anything; no words are forming on my tongue in order for me to speak.

Responding to my nod, Saitou-kun starts to play. The song is smooth and calming, but at the same time has an upbeat sort of joyous feel to it. I don't how that works but it does and it's amazing!

Then, it feels as if, practically, as soon as the piece started – it was finished. Saitou-kun looks to me nervously waiting to see what I thought.

Again, no words are forming for me to speak. I'm silent because of how beautiful I thought the song was but at the same time, I'm feeling shy.

_'Talk baka, talk! Stop being so wimpy and talk to the guy! Say something! Come on!'_ I start mentally yelling at my self. Finding that's not working, I decide to close my eyes, take a deep breath in, exhale, and open my eyes again.

Looking at Saitou-kun again, this time I'm able to find the words to say.

"That… was amazing!" I smile. "Absolutely beautiful, I loved it! You write amazing stuff!"

"You- you really think so?!" he asks, a slight blush forming.

I nod again. I'm pleased with myself; I wasn't too shy…

The rest of the afternoon we just decide to talk and get to know each other. It was Saito-kun's idea; not mine.

"Well, do you want to meet up again here, tomorrow after classes and we can continue to work on our piece?" He asks as we head to the dining area for dinner.

"Sure!" I reply with a grin.

* * *

Well, today's the day. The day we have to record our contest piece.

I'm standing in the recording booth, headphones over my ears and a microphone positioned right in front of me.

Saitou-kun has already preformed and recorded his instrumental part and now I'm just waiting to record the vocals.

Hearing the music start to play through the headphones, I wait for the moment for when I come in then start to sing.

"Things will happen in life,

And you'll get knocked off your feet.

But just take my advice and you will find,

That you can do just anything.

So just keep your head held high,

And thoughts on the bright side,

And you will see,

That anything is possible.

As long as you believe it's possible.

As long as you believe it's possible.

Nothing can stand in your way,

Nothing can stop you from, reaching your goal,

Nothing can stop. You. Now.

Sticks and stones may break your bones,

But that flame inside your soul, I know

Is the light that guides your path.

The light that will shine bright,

The light that will keep you standing strong.

As long as you believe it's possible.

As long as you believe it's possible.

Nothing can stand in your way,

Nothing can stop you from, reaching your goal,

Nothing can stop. You. Now.

Once you feel the weight of glory,

All your pain will fade to memory.

So stay standing strong,

Keep your head high,

Don't let anything

Hold you down….

As long as you believe it's possible.

As long as you believe it's possible.

Nothing can stand in your way,

Nothing can stop you from, reaching your goal,

Nothing can stop. You. Now.

Oh-oh

Nothing, Nothing,

Nothing can stop you now.

Nothing can stop you now.

Nothing can stop… you… now…."

The music slowly fades and comes to an end.

I open my eyes, since I'd closed them while singing and look over to everyone standing outside the booth. Saitou-kun grins at me and gives me a thumbs up, and I decide to return the gesture.

"Ok, thank you Wakana-san. You may now leave." One of the senseis says. So I take the headphones off my head and place them down somewhere, then turn and walk outside to where everyone is.

From there, Saitou-kun and I head off to go do whatever for the rest of the day. On the way though one of the hallways we pass Haruka and Otoya-kun.

"You were great Utau!" Haruka tells me, giving me a hug.

"Ma-matte! How-how did you-" I stutter, before my question is cut off by Otoya-kun.

"Oh, we saw you on one of the screens around the school."

"So-so, they were videoing me while I was singing as well?!"

"Hai!"

"Oh, gosh…" I put a hand to my cheek for a couple of seconds before taking it away and face more towards Haruka and Otoya-kun. "Well, good luck you two! I'll be watching the screens then!"

"Thanks!" Haruka replies cheerfully. "Well, we better get going or we'll be late." And with that, they turn and walk away, heading for the recording studio.

I turn around to Saitou-kun and see that he's not there.

_'He must have left while I was talking to Haruka and Otoya-kun. I'll have to apologise to him tomorrow for that.'_

* * *

"Kimi ni hikareru."

I watch the screen as Otoya-kun finishes singing. He's really good! He has a really nice voice.

_'And it seems he took my advice with writing those lyrics. They turned out great. I'll have to congratulate both Otoya-kun and Haruka sometime, on what a great job they did.'_

I let out a small sigh before walking towards my room. I'm thinking of just hanging there for a bit before dinner.

As I'm walking past a window I spot someone walking out into the front courtyard of the Academy. It appears to be a guy with dark blue hair.

"To-Tokiya… kun…?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**_90_**

That one number sitting right next to my name…

I passed! I passed! I passed the test! Saitou-kun and I both! I'm so glad!

"Utau-san!" I look to my right and see Saitou-kun walking towards me. "Hey! We passed! Isn't that great?" He asks once he's sanding next to me.

"Yes! I know! We passed! We passed!" I grin, jumping up and down on the spot. Saitou-kun just laughs slightly

"I never knew you had this side to you." He smiles. I stop jumping and blush lightly.

"Eh. Ahaha. Gomen. I kinda show more of my true side when I'm really happy and feel comfortable to be myself around someone… Yeah…"

"Minna, listen!" Ringo-sensei calls out to the crowd of students. "For those who didn't pass, you'll retake the test next week!"

"This time, take the bull by the horns and do everything you can to pass." Says the teacher standing next to Ringo-sensei. He's about a head taller than sensei and has short orange hair.

_'Ah. That's Hyuuga Ryuuya! He's a teacher here too?!'_

"Before class, kids who are in the idol course, pick up training materials at the office, okay?" Sensei tells everyone.

I turn to Saitou-kun before going with everyone else to collect the materials for the idol course.

"Ano. Saitou-kun? Ah, Gomen about before, you know, with how I was all like hyper and jumpy…"

"Don't worry. My sisters the same; she's really shy when she meets new people but warms up to them quickly and then is just herself." Saitou-kun assures me.

"Really? Saitou-kun has a sister?" He lets out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I have a sister. She's five years younger than me."

"That's so cool! I have a sister too! She's only two years younger than me though." I smile, thinking of my sister Chouko and how hyper she can be. "Oh, also, Saitou-kun, sorry about yesterday with how I just kind of started talking to Haruka and Otoya-kun without saying bye to you or anything."

"It's fine. I should've told you I was going to go but didn't want to interrupt you." He tells me. "Also, call me Kairi."

"Utau! You coming?!" I hear Otoya-kun shout to me.

"Ah! Co-coming!" I call back before quickly turning to Kairi-kun. "Bye! I'll see you in class." I then run off over to Otoya-kun and Tomochika-san.

* * *

"I'm glad you passed too, Tomochika." I hear Otoya-kun say to Tomochika-san as they walk into the classroom. I can't pay much attention to what they're saying because of what I'm looking at right in front of me.

There on the class black-board are comments from the students in the class, all surrounding my name which is written in the middle.

_Suspicious Connections._

_Favouritism: The truth behind her impossible ability._

_Pathetic._

_Such a high score, something like that could never be gained with someone of her skill._

_She's quiet, Unconfident, Weak; these things never get you anywhere, it has to be because of connections or being a favourite._

"This kind of this is no good!" Haruka states and her and Tomochika-san run to the board, pick up the dusters, and start to franticly rub everything off. Haruka must have walked with the others back to class.

"Utau! Are you ok?!" Otoya-kun comes up to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

_'I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. It's stupid to cry. It's proving their points to be true…_' I mentally try to stop myself from crying. _'Oh but who am I kidding? I am what they say I am. Everything written on that board is true. I am weak. I am pathetic. I won't amount to anything… They're all right…'_ I let a tear slide down my cheek; I don't care if they see me cry. What they say is true.

"Ah! Utau, don't cry! What they say isn't true! It's all lies!" Otoya-kun sees my tear and places his other hand on my other shoulder and tries to comfort me.

I can't believe what he's saying; it's nice that he's trying to comfort me but…

Letting more and more tears start to stream down my face I move out of Otoya-kun's grip on my shoulders and turn to run out the classroom.

"Ohayo-pu!" Ringo-sensei starts walking into the room. I nearly run into him but dodge and continue running out the room. "Nani? Utau-san, what happened?" I don't listen and just run down the halls and outside.

* * *

After running for a short time I soon feel warn and stop, sit on the grass, burry my face in my knees and attempt to calm down.

"Utau-san! There you are!" I hear Ringo-sensei's voice say to me. "Are you ok Uatu-san?" I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear his voice a lot closer.

Hearing a shuffling sound next to me I lift my head to look next to me and see that sensei has sat down next to me on the grass.

"Utau-san, what happened?" He asks me calmly.

I let a few more tears go down my face before telling him about everything that was written on the board and how I believe it all.

"Utau-san…" Sensei looks at me with a sad, caring smile them pulls me into a hug. Rubbing me on the back slightly he says "You know none of those things that they say are true. You know for a fact you don't have any special connections and we didn't give you that score because of any favouritism. We gave it to you because you sung that song with heart and the lyrics you wrote were inspirational."

Ringo-sensei moves me out of the hug but keeps his hands on my shoulders, staring intently at me.

"Utau-san, you're not pathetic, and your skills aren't terrible. You may be quiet and shy but you're working on that, aren't you?" I nod. "And you're defiantly not weak. Utau-san, you're a gifted student, one who is sure to succeed. Don't let what the others are saying get to you, but, this isn't a normal school; you know that. If you're gonna survive in this world, you've gotta bounce back, no matter what you're up against."

Ringo-sensei gives me a bright smile and I just weakly smile back.

"Though, you know, with you're condition, you need to take things easy. So don't get too overwhelmed by the others." Sensei gives me one last hug before standing up. "Well I've got my next class, so I've got to go. Take your next class off; I'll tell you're sensei that you won't be there ok?"

"Hai. Arigatou Ringo-sensei." I thank.

"One last thing," He says before leaving. "If you ever have any problems or need help, just come find me; I'll be around somewhere! Bye!" And with that, he turned around and walked away.

Feeling a little hungry I decide to go to Saotomate, and buy a bar of chocolate or something.

* * *

"Thank you, have a nice day!" The lady at the counter said after I paid.

I start to open my chocolate as I'm walking out the store and am about to take a bite when I bump into someone, causing me to fall over and drop my chocolate at the same time.

"Itai…" I mumble and stand up, rubbing my sore behind. I look up at the person I ran into to and am met with a head of deep blue hair and eyes a slight shade lighter. "To-Tokiya-kun? Wha-what are you doing here?"

He only stares at me and walks past me, I turn around to face him again and say

"Neh! You owe me a new chocolate!" That makes him stop and turn slightly to look at me again.

"You haven't changed at all."

"Well, the last time we saw each was only a few months ago." I pout, crossing my arms over my chest.

Tokiya-kun only sighs, turns around and then beckons me to go with him back into to the store where he buys me a new chocolate.

* * *

After Tokiya-kun had bought the few things he needed, we went and sat down on one of the benches by the lake.

"So, why'd you never tell me you were coming here?" I ask him. "Why _are_ you here anyway?"

He tells me that he entered Saotome Academy in secret; his manager nor the president of the company know that he's attending, and only the headmaster knows who he really is. He's attending Saotome Academy because his manager has been starting to say that he would be better off performing in dramas and all that instead of singing when singing is what he loves the most; but even though he's here, he's not able to sing properly. I ask him what the problem is and he just says that he isn't singing with enough "heart" as Hyuuga-sensei put it. He's having trouble with singing. During these past couple of months that I haven't seen him; his career has started to go slightly downhill. He's still got just as many fans but his music just isn't him anymore.

"You made it into S class though; you're still better than me." I say, poking him on the arm.

Poking him a few more times I quietly gasp.

"Did you hear or see me sing for that test we had?!" I ask excitedly. I get no answer, just a look from the corner of his eyes. I pout, "Meanie! Talk to me!"

Poking my tongue out, I'm trying to cheer Tokiya-kun up in some way or at least get him to talk.

"Neh, neh Tokiya-kun! Talk to meeeeee!"

I hear him sigh as he turns to actually face me.

"When are you going to drop the honorifics? We're close enough aren't we?" He asks. My eyes sparkle

"You really think so?! Ok then Tokiya!"

* * *

_"yonde iru koe  
saa me o samashite…"_

I hear my phone ringing by my head the next morning. Peaking open my eyes, I reach out and grab the phone and press answer, not bothering to see who it is. Propping myself up on one of my arms I hold the phone to my ear and hear the perky woman at the other end of the line.

"Ohayo Utau! How are you?" It's my mother. Groaning, I sleepily reply,

"Mum, why are you calling now, it's like, six thirty in the morning…"

"Nani? A mother can't ring her daughter to see how she is?"

"Not at this time of the morning. I was still sleeping…"

"Aw, I'm sorry sweetie, but we're all awake and since we haven't heard from you in a while we thought we should ring you!" She happily tells me.

"Matte. So you're telling me that Chouko is awake now? At this time?" I sit up in bed completely and lean forward a touch.

"Yep!" A younger girl's voice chirps through the phone.

"Since when are you up or even awake at this time?" I ask her. "Am I on speaker?"

"You sure are." A guy's voice replies this time.

"Hey Aoki! Is dad there? If he is, hello!"

"Hey squirt, how ya going?"

"I'm good. We found out the results to that test I was telling you about."

"And… what did ya get?" Chouko questions.

"I got ninety…" I trail off, pulling the phone away from my ear, already knowing what's coming next.

In 3… 2… 1…

"Ninety?!" My mum and sister scream down the phone. "You got ninety? Well done Utau! We're so proud of you!" Once they're quiet again, I put the phone back to my ear.

"Changing subject… Met any cute boys yet?" Mum asks.

I sigh.

"Muuuuum, it's forbidden to even be in love; I can't go round fancying every guy I see. Besides, I already told you this when I first moved here; you asked me the same question then."

Chouko giggles.

"Made any friends yet sis?" Aoki asks.

"Well, there are a bunch of really nice guys… I can't exactly say I call them 'friends' as such just yet… although, my partner for the test I've become quite friendly with." I explain. "Oh, and guess what? Tokiya is here as well! I spoke to him yesterday!"

"That nice boy you met while we were living in the city?" Mother asks me.

My family don't know about Tokiya being Hayato; I promised him I'd keep it secret and not tell anyone, even my family.

"Yes. That boy mum…" I move the phone away from my ear to check the time. Seven o'clock. Might as well actually get up now.

"Hey, I'll talk to you guys again soon, okay. Bye!" Hearing a chorus of bye from my family, I press End Call.

* * *

_'Hmmm… I wonder what Otoya-kun is up to?'_ I think to myself, walking down the halls of the school. _'I'll go check his dorm room to see if he's there.'_

I walk down more halls to the school dorm rooms and come to a stop outside of Otoya-kun's. Knocking on the door twice I wait a couple of seconds before someone opens the door. The person who answers isn't the person I'm looking for.

"Ah! Tokiya, I didn't know you shared a room with Otoya-kun. Do you know where he is?" I ask, smiling at him.

"Yeah, he went with Natsuki and Shou to the student kitchens."

"Is he baking something?" Before he can answer though I talk again; "Thanks Tokiya!" And with that, I run off towards the student kitchens.

As I come towards the kitchens I smell something burnt and hear someone's shouts.

"Why me?! Get away from me! Shoo! Shoo!"

_'That sounds like Kurusu-kun. I wonder what's going on…?'_ I open the door to the kitchen I heard the shouting from to see Otoya-kun to fall to the ground. At the same time, Kurusu-kun runs into me, knocking us both over.

"Gomen, Utau-san" He apologizes, helping me back up, only to move behind me and grip onto my shoulders tight.

"Utau-chan! Would you like to try some of my chocolate?!" Shinomiya-kun asks me, holding a spoonful of some sort of black… thing, up to my face. I'm guessing that's what the burnt smell is.

"Don't have any or you'll be poisoned!" Kurusu-kun hoarsely whispers in my ear.

I put my hand up and wave it dismissively in front of myself, smiling sheepishly.

"Ah ha. Iie, kekkou desu**(no, thank you)** Shinokiya-kun. I'm fine." He shrugs and goes to try feed it to Kurusu-kun who only attempts to hide behind me more. "What… happened here anyway?"

"Ah well, I wanted to make a cake… for you… actually… and so I asked Na-chan for help but that didn't exactly work out…" Otoya-kun explains, now standing up, seemingly to have recovered from whatever happened to him.

"Eh? Fo-for… me? Doushite?" He rubs the back of his neck and embarrassedly grins at me, explaining how he feels sorry for me and wants me to see that what everyone else says isn't true.

He sighs, slumping his shoulders forward.

"Even if I can't give you a cake as a surprise I still want to make one."

"I could help you make one still if you'd like?" I offer. His face brightens up immediately and he gives me a really big hug.

"Really?!" I nod and just say that I'm going to need my apron though. Shinomiya-kun replies and says that I can borrow one of his. For some reason he brought more than one down here.

Only thing though is that I'm about two centimetres shorter than Kurusu-kun and so I have to fold the apron around the waist so I can wear it without tripping.

Otoya-kun, Kurusu-kun and I all go into another kitchen, bringing the ingredients that Shinomiya-kun has with us, while he stays back and cleans up.

Shinomiya-kun thankfully has all the right ingredients and enough for Otoya-kun and me to make a cake. The one Otoya-kun is baking isn't for me anymore; it's for everyone to share. I decide to also bake one alongside him; using a different recipe though. Kurusu-kun didn't want to bake one even though I offered; he was content with just helping Otoya-kun.

* * *

The next day I meet up with Haruka and we go into one of the music rooms together so she can practice playing piano. I'm only tagging along for moral support, I have no clue how to play piano but like the instrument.

"It's okay. You've been playing piano since you were little." I encourage her as she sits at the piano quietly, hands positioned over the keys, only staring at the music though.

She goes to start playing but seems to not be able to. I don't know what to say, _don't let those things get to you_, _you're amazing, don't believe what others say_. I could say these things but they won't help; I know Haruka and when she's like this, it doesn't work.

The door then opens and Hijirikawa-kun walks in. I continue to sit and lean against the window as he just comments about her not being in class but instead, here, practicing piano.

_'Neh, I'm here too you know.'_ I think.

Hijirikawa-kun tells Haruka that he used to be the same and explains his story. He then comes over and sits down on the piano stool next to Haruka and starts to help her by simply playing 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'.

Together, the two start to play the song in more detail adding in chords and not just singular notes. Haruka smiles, pleased that she is able to play again without her fingers freezing up.

Leaning against the window I feel like an unwanted shadow. So doing what I feel is best, I move from my spot and silently make my way to the door and exit the music room. I wasn't needed nor was I wanted in that room.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on per usual. Attending classes, eating with everyone, being shy as I am, you know; the usual.

Night came soon enough and I was glad to just get ready for bed and go to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Ringo-sensei asked for Haruka to play a piece on piano. She'd been practicing everyday with Hijirikawa-kun now.

People started to doubt her again, thinking she wouldn't be able to play again but she proved them wrong and played really well.

Happy for her, Otoya-kun, Shinomiya-kun, Tomochika-san and I all gave the peace sign, grinning at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Sigh.

I'm bored! I have nothing to do but sit here and watch Otoya-kun, Shinomiya-kun and Hijirikawa-kun dance to the music that Haruka has playing through the CD player. The assignment given to the idol course students in Class A is to choose a choreography dance piece, and a piece of music that we like, and put the two together, filming it. The three guys decided to team up while I stayed solo. I have one problem with this assignment though… I. Can't. Dance!

… Yeah. That's right; I can't dance. I never learnt how. Staying still and not over exerting myself too much because of my condition I never did any dancing before. Yet, I still need to complete this assignment so that's why I've also been having Otoya-kun help me.

"Really?! Ren! That's why you're a celebrity!" I hear some girls say. Looking over to my left, I see Jinguji-kun walking down one of the corridors outside with a pack of girls trailing behind him.

"Fangirls…" I mutter then fall backwards, laying down, causing my pink hair to be sprawled out around me.

I soon hear footsteps heading in my direction, so I advert my eyes in the direction of the sound and see Junguji-kun walking over. I just sigh again and close my eyes, resting and deciding to block out any conversation that is to be had.

"Ren!" I hear after a few minutes. "What are you going to do about the lyrics assignment?"

I open my eyes again and sit up, seeing Kurusu-kun standing in front of me. Standing up, I stretch slightly before asking

"What lyrics assignment?"

"The one that Class S has," Kurusu-kun tells me "that was due yesterday." He pointedly states to Junguji-kun.

Jinguji-kun just brushes it off, not caring when we all hear Hyuuga-sensei call out his name from across the field.

_'He hasn't handed his assignment yet huh? I wonder what the lyrics he's written are..?'_ I think, draining out any other conversation, but I do hear that if he doesn't hand in his lyrics by tomorrow after school, he'll be expelled.

* * *

The bell singling the end of school rung and now Haruka, Tomochika-san, Shinoniya-kun, Kurusu-kun and I are all sitting at one of the tables in the dining hall.

"Neko-san cookies!" Shinomiya-kun says, showing us one of the cookies that are in the basket he has.

"Who, uh…?" Kurusu-kun goes to ask, already dreading the answer.

"I baked them!" Comes the happy reply. Kurusu-kun only freaks out then decides to cling onto me, since I'm sitting right next to him, yelling

"I knew it!" This only causes Shinomiya-kun to get annoyed and have a creepy aura surround him as he explains that homemade foods are always safer. "I can't trust anything that you make!" Kurusu-kun yells, letting go of me.

_'That's true…'_ I have to agree, when I see Shinomiya-kun offering a cookie to Haruka; who is sitting next to him.

"Eat is and you'll die! You'll die!" Kurusu-kun hoarsely whispers to Haruka, and then Shinomiya-kun looks over in his direction, so Kurrusu-kun turns and starts whistling, acting like he did nothing. I giggle, finding this to be funny. I do agree with him though, I'm not one of the ones who do trust Shinomiya-kun's cooking.

_'Hmm…'_ I don't feel like hanging around for much longer, plus do feel a little left out right now, since everyone else is happily talking while I sit here. So I quietly slip out of my seat and walk away with no one noticing.

* * *

Evening dawns and I sit in a tree watching as the sky turns from its vibrant blue into its calmer oranges and yellows.

I may be in a tree but the spot where I'm sitting doesn't have much foliage. So I close my eyes, basking in the setting sun's warmth, when I start to hear the sound of a saxophone coming from somewhere within the school.

It's a sad a peaceful song. It's almost mesmerizing. Sooo… I decide to follow the sound and come upon Jinguji-kun, standing alone on one of the outside, balcony areas in the school, playing his saxophone.

I stay standing next to one of the beams; silently watching him, enjoying the music.

Almost too soon, he stops playing and starts packing up his sax. I start to walk over to him when he makes a comment towards me.

"You look just like a flower, glistening in the sun, lady."

"Eh?" I tilt my head to the side in confusion. Deciding to just ignore that I tell him that I really liked his music and ask why he stopped playing.

Jinguji-kun only stands up with his hand in his pocket and turns to me, then removes his hand from him pocket. As he does this, a scrunched up piece of paper falls from his pocket. Curious, I walk over and pick it up. Before I can open it up though, Jinguji-kun takes the paper out of my grasp.

I stand up and see words scribbled onto the page.

"Ah! Are they your lyrics for the assignment? That's good!"

"That's good?" He asks me, confused.

"Yeah… Jinguji-kun, I don't know you too well, but I don't want to have to see you expelled from Saotome Academy." I tell him. "You have talent and will most likely succeed, so don't just go and waste that, please!"

He only stares at me blankly for a couple of seconds before saying.

"I think it's about time I left this place." I tilt my head in confusion. "I'm tired of being here."

"You're lying!" I almost yell. Ah! What am I doing? This isn't me. Since when do I talk this much to someone I barely know? I guess it's just that I feel sort of comfortable around Jinguji-kun. I don't know why though. "That-that's not true… Jinguji-kun… I-I don't believe that you're tired of this school… You're just saying that…"

Hai. Back to normal… Must've just been one of my random bursts of confidence…

He only smirks in return and turns away. I grab a hold of his shirt and mumble, making sure he can hear me though,

"Come on, Jinguji-kun. I'll even help you with it…"

He turns back around and I lose the grip I had on his shirt. Then he does something I didn't expect; he rips the paper up. HE RIPS IT! THAT BEAUTIFUL MUSIC! RIPPED! Then he just lets the pieces fly away with the wind.

"Why?" I follow the paper as it flies away but then turn back towards Jinguji-kun.

"I'm not gonna waste my time… gambling everything on these worthless lyrics" Those words make me snap. So standing up on my toes, I slap him as hard as I can, and believe me when I say; he now has a nice red mark left on his cheek.

"How could you say that?!" I scream. "Music is something to be cherished! Not just thrown around carelessly like some old toy!"

After that, I stop and stand there wide eyed before running off, tears streaming down my face. I can't believe I just did that. He deserved what he got, that's for sure. But me doing that?! I just can't believe I did that… That was so not me but I can't stand when someone says things about music like that… And Jinguji-kun makes great music too…

Sigh…

I think I'll go look for the pieces of paper that he went and ripped. Maybe I can still change his mind.

* * *

After searching for a good hour or so, I was able to find most of the pieces. Some were in bushes, some right in the middle of footpaths and some up in trees.

I've almost found all the torn pieces and there's one more stuck up in a tree but I can't get it.

"What're you doing?" A voice asks from behind me, nearly scaring me out of my skin. I turn to see Tokiya-kun standing there.

"Neh, Tokiya-kun! Ano… I'm trying to get that piece of paper out of the tree for Jinguji-kun…" I explain. Then an idea hits me. "Neh~ Neh~! Do you think you could you lift me up? Please?" I give him my best puppy eyes trying to persuade him into helping me.

He just sighs and comes right over to me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he lifts me up and sits me on one of his shoulders. Perfect! I'm just the right height to reach now!

Grabbing it, Tokiya-kun then lets me down and walks away after I thank him.

Looking up at the sky, I see that the sun is only just peaking over the horizon. I think now might be a good time to go inside. So I do, and once in my room, I sit down at my desk and tape Jinguji-kun's lyrics back together.

* * *

"Ok, so who would like to volunteer to preform something for the class?" Ringo-sensei asks the next morning in class.

"Utau should!" Some random girl says, pointing to me.

"Yeah!" A bunch of other students agree.

Heck no! I'm not gonna do that! Why would I?!

"A-ano. Iie, iie, kekkou desu**(no, no, thank you)**…" I timidly deny.

The girl who suggested I volunteer spoke up again.

"Aw, ya little wimp! What are ya even doing in this school then ya sissy?"

"All she does is sit there quietly…"

"She must have only gotten in to Saotome through some sort of connections…"

The other students start whispering amongst themselves, although, making sure I can hear what they say.

If you know me; I'm that girl who gets emotional easily, you could say. So before I can practically kill myself because of my condition, I look up to Ringo-sensei with a look that says 'Can-I-please-leave-for-a-bit?'

Noticing my look, he casually walks up to my desk and quietly confirms if I would like to go take a breather. I nod silently.

"You know what." He whispers. "Just take the rest of the day off. Calm down and just relax."

I nod again.

"Hai, sensei."

"Ok then, you may leave. I'll come talk to you once classes are over ok sweetie?"

I just nod once more and then get up and leave, taking everything with me, once Ringo-sensei moves out of the way.

"Has to be. She's only doing so well because the senseis have compassion or something for her." I hear someone comment just as I reach to door, to then hear Ringo-sensei scold them.

* * *

_'I wonder if Jinguji-kun is in class or not? Probably not… I wonder where he is then.'_ I think as I wonder around the school grounds, holding the taped up sheet of paper in my hand.

After a couple of minutes, I hear someone whistling and discover it to be Jinguji-kun, sitting under a tree. So, I decide to go up to him and give him the lyrics that I took my time to find for him.

"They really are beautiful lyrics you know." I state as I walk up to him. He just stares at me, not saying anything, so I decide to continue. "Falling in love with somebody… it's sweet… If you let your feelings shine, then everything else will shine…"

I kneel down next to him and hand him the paper with one ripped section still missing.

"I couldn't find it all but…" I sigh. "Gomensai. I'm sorry that I hit you yesterday but I was just annoyed I guess… I can't stand when someone talks about music like that because music means something special to me. It's holds stories and emotion that sometimes can't be described with words alone… Still, Jinguji-kun, don't give up please. Use these lyrics, though… they don't seem to be complete…"

Jinguji-kun sits there quietly for a bit longer before smirking.

"That's because they're not finished, kitten."

I blush lightly at the nickname. It's sweet but not something I expected.

"A-ano… I'm gonna go now…" I mumble, standing up and walking away.

* * *

"Jinguji-kun better not quit, nor have failed." I say to Cecil as I sit on a bench, overlooking the lake; the sun setting in the background, with Cecil sitting, curled up next to me. "Times up and I don't know whether or not he submitted those lyrics or not. I'm nervous Cecil… Do you understand?"

Cecil meows in reply, rubbing his head against my leg to comfort me. I giggle at how cute he is.

"Neh. Can you hear me?" I hear Jinguji-kun's voice from the speakers. "Minna…"

_'Jinhuji-kun!'_ I think in Joy.

"Kitten, can you hear me?" He says through the speakers again.

"Eh? Wh-why's he asking that?!"

"I just finished my song. I'm going to unleash feelings that were asleep." He continues. "It's showtime!" He calls before the sound of his saxophone can be heard all throughout the school.

"Jinguji-kun. He did it!" I cheer. "I've gotta go Cecil. Bye neko-chan!" I call as I run towards the school building and towards the recording studios.

I pass everyone on the way and they all follow me as I go.

Once inside the studio Jinguji-kun is in, everyone starts to dance. I just stand in the corner, smiling at Jinguji-kun as he continues to sing and smiles back.

Music really is amazing!


End file.
